The MRI apparatus is an imaging diagnostic apparatus which magnetically excites nuclear spins of an object set in a static magnetic field with RF (radio frequency) signals having the Larmor frequency and reconstructs an image based on MR (magnetic resonance) signals generated due to the excitation.
As a high speed imaging method in an MRI apparatus, an imaging method, such as an FSE (fast spin echo) method or an EPI (echo planar imaging) method, which acquires MR echo signals by one excitation is known. In such an imaging method which performs a multi-echo acquisition, MR signals are sequentially acquired by continuously repeating an application of a 180 degree RF pulse or an inversion of a gradient magnetic field for readout.
However, there is a problem that phases of MR signals do not align due to factors, such as non-uniformity in a magnetic field. Thus, phase errors of image signals are estimated, and a phase correction of the image signals is performed based on the estimated phase errors, in a high speed imaging method, such as the FSE method or the EPI method.